


I've Been A Spoken Word

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cooking, Cultural Differences, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Male-Female Friendship, Mixed Media, Multimedia, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Malasadas: a travelogue.





	I've Been A Spoken Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> All photos are used/edited with permission; credits are at the end of the fic. [Title Credit](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fosterthepeople/bestfriend.html). Thank you to my beta [Neutralize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize).
> 
>  **This fanwork is best viewed on a computer!** Mobile browsers can force obnoxious horizontal scrolling. It might work on tablets, but I haven't tested it.
> 
> I used all the prompts in one way or another, but I focused on "Moon heads back home to catch up with old friends." This is based on Sun/Moon, not UltraSun/UltraMoon. I hope you enjoy. ♥

"You owe me," Moon says, after the dust has settled.

Across the room, Hau is jumping and cheering with his raichu, swinging him around once before hugging him to his chest. He looks up when Moon speaks, and over Raichu's shoulder his eyes are big as dinner plates. "What are you talking about?"

Moon's smile is small, but genuine, and it softens the bite of her words. "If you're going to take the championship from me, you have to give me something for it."

"I don't think that's how it works," Hau replies, but he's grinning too now, in on the joke. "What'd you have in mind?"

"We have to go to Hau'oli City," she says. "Right now. Come on."

She stands from the champion's throne, but pauses to pat the row of poké balls at her waist, reassuring herself that they're all healed and accounted for. She hasn't failed them, she tells herself; they've all faced worse than this and come out fine. No one can win all the time, and nine years is longer than most.

Her long strides take her toward the championship room door. Hau falls into step beside her, holding his raichu's hand in his. He hesitates for a moment before he reaches for Moon's hand, too. When she takes it, her fingers curling around his in a firm grip, he beams.

\--

It's a short trip to Hau'oli City by Charizard Glide, but it gives Moon time to sort her thoughts.

Her defeat wasn't as shocking as she expected; from the beginning of the fight she knew it was the last time, that Hau had finally come into his own. Still, she made him work for it. She and her pokémon seized upon every opening, made each of their attacks count, but at the end Hau's distinctive creativity and his unconventional strategies outmaneuvered her sleek technique.

She's not happy about losing, but she's not upset about it, either. As soon as the battle was over, she felt a plan forming in the back of her mind. She's still not sure of the details but it _feels_ right, like puzzle pieces clicking into place. She wants to see how far the ideas will take her—the championship was a heavy weight, and it's been a long time since she's had the luxury of being impulsive.

The plan starts here, in Hau'oli City. It's as clean and bright as she remembers from her last visit two months ago, as a guest judge for a Hula competition, and their landing on the beach earns a few curious glances and friendly waves. They wave back as they dismount, and Hau chats with a nearby beachgoer as Moon rubs Charizard's nose and murmurs her thanks. 

The two of them watch as the charizards soar back into the bright summer sky. "It's so cool when they take off, yeah?" Hau says, shading his eyes as he looks up. 

"Yeah," Moon agrees, her voice distant.

"Where are we going?"

"To get malasadas," Moon says, and Hau _beams._

\--

Moon pays for everything, despite Hau's protests.

"But you said—"

"I didn't bring you here to pay for stuff," she tells him as they move to a booth. Two of the malasadas are hers to nibble on, but the rest are for Hau.

"I don't get it," he complains as they sit down. He pauses to stuff a malasada in his mouth before he continues, gesturing at her with a second. "You don't even like sweet malasadas."

It's true; she's always preferred the dry ones. "Lillie does," Moon says.

Hau perks up at the name. "That's true! Oh man, I have to call Lillie and tell her I won! She's gonna be—" then he pauses, looking regretful. "Oh. I mean. I don't, um, mean to rub it in your face or anything."

Moon laughs and reaches for a malasada of her own. "It's fine."

"Really? You're not...mad?"

"Of course not," she says as her fingers pull the malasada apart. A puff of fragrant steam spills from the warm bun, and she smiles. "That battle was—amazing. The most fun I've had all year. You deserved to win."

Hau's watching her, chewing with a thoughtful look on his face. "I wanted to win," he says.

"Duh," she mumbles through a mouthful of malasada.

He huffs a quick laugh, but his expression is still pensive. "Not just for my pokémon," he says. "Not just for me. You've just seemed so...I don't know. You stopped talking in the group chat. Sometimes I thought battling you was the only way to get you to say hi."

Moon looks down at the sugar dusted across the wooden tabletop. "I'm sorry."

"No, I mean, I get it. You've been working really hard on dealing with the Ultra Beasts, and starting the league, and inter-island stuff. But when I saw you on TV you weren't smiling anymore, you know? I was worried about you. All of us were." He pauses, and then he says, "Lillie, too."

At the new name, Moon looks up. Hau smiles at her reaction.

Something about the moment—the name, the smile—makes her mind up. "I wanted your help talking to the bakers here," Moon says. "I'm going to visit Lillie, and I wanted to make her some real malasadas while I'm there. The last time we talked she mentioned how much she misses them."

"You're going to Kanto?" Hau says, blinking. "You didn't tell me."

"That's because I decided just now," she says. "Don't tell anyone, I want to surprise her. But I need your help."

Hau grins. "That's what friends are for, right?" he says, standing.

Half an hour later, Hau reappears with a rumpled piece of paper. "The only thing is, you have to give some to people in Kanto and see if they like them," he says. "If they do, they might think about opening a store there. You're like a secret agent. A tasty secret agent!"

"It's a deal," she says, taking the paper from him.

"I wish I could come with you," Hau whines. He's almost twenty centimeters taller than her now, but his pouting expression has never changed.

"You're the champion now, remember?" she replies with a grin. "You're right, it's a lot of work. You battle a lot, but there's a lot of socializing and ceremonial stuff too. You're good at talking to people, so I bet you'll really like it."

"You think so?" he says. He glances around, as if someone might be listening in on their conversation, before he leans in to whisper in her ear. "I'm actually kinda nervous."

Moon laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. "I believe in you, Hau," she says. "I always have. The elite four members will help you, too. You're going to be great."

\--

"I lost," she announces as soon as she's through the house's front door. "I'm not the champion anymore. I'm going to visit Lillie in Kanto."

Her mother stares at her in reply, dragging her hands across her apron. There's a pile of freshly-washed vegetables on the counter; she must have just picked them from the garden. "Hello to you too," her mother says, chuckling. "I guess you won't be staying long, then?"

"No," she says, walking forward to kiss her mother on the cheek. "But, um, do you have any advice on making malasadas?"

Her mother gives her a look. "If that's what you came for, I think you're going to be staying for a little longer than you might think," she pronounces.

\--

Moon types on her phone, her hands still dusted with flour. Hau said she hasn't been keeping in touch; she can at least try to fix that now.

  
[ (01) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#01)

  
Moon: this is harder than i expected  
Hau: omg ur practicing???  
Hau: where r u rn :o  
Moon: i'm at mom's house. i have to clean everything up before i leave.  
Hau: want sum help? ;)  
Moon: really? omg  
Hau: n e thing 4 fresh malasadas!! ROFL  
Hau: and 4 my friends :)  
Hau: b there in 5  


 

\--

The next morning finds Moon at the airport. The news of a new champion hasn't broken yet; Hau wanted to give her time to get out of the country first. "You wanna keep it a surprise for Lillie, right?" he said with a wink. "I'll tell everyone once you're clear."

"Sorry I'm leaving so suddenly," she told him. "I'll be back before your Championship ceremony."

"Nah, don't worry about it, take your time," Hau replied, laughing. "You gotta go see Lillie, it's been too long."

The cool air of the terminal slides over her skin, making her slow down and shiver a little. With a different hat perched on her hair, large sunglasses covering most of her face, a small suitcase trailing behind her, and a single poké ball on her belt, Moon feels like a different person. From the dozens of international trips she took as champion, she learned that airport security is faster if you leave as many pokémon as possible in the PC, but slower with the necessary entourage of coworkers and journalists. 

It's been a long time since she traveled with only Incineroar for company, and she likes it. It feels right.

She's early for her flight, and check-in goes smoothly. She spends the extra time wandering the terminal, nibbling on overpriced airport snacks, and staring out of the windows. On impulse, she takes a photo and sends it to the group chat.

  
[ (02) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#02)

  
Lillie: Traveling again? They really keep you busy, don't they?  
Hau: safe trip!!! alola!!!! ;)  
Gladion: I really wish you'd tell me before you leave the region. Did you forget we had a meeting scheduled this week? I'll have to push everything back.  
Moon: i'll miss you too, gladion.  
Gladion: ...Yes. Well. Have a safe flight.  
Lillie: Have a safe flight! It's so nice to hear from you again. Are you going to be gone long?  
Moon: i'm not sure yet. maybe.

 

Smiling to herself, Moon thinks that Hau has a point about keeping secrets. If it's a good secret, it's kind of nice to savor it by yourself for a little while.

\--

Eight hours and five minutes later, she's in Kanto, and after a few hours more she's at Cerulean Cape. 

"Surprise," she says when Lillie opens the door.

Lillie gasps, her hands flying to her mouth. "What are you doing here!" she squeaks through her fingers.

"Um, it's a lot to explain," Moon says. "I just—" her voice wobbles a little. "I just really wanted to see you."

Lillie pulls her into a fierce hug. "Oh, Moon," she whispers. "I wanted to see you too. I missed you _so much._ "

\--

  
Gladion: I saw the news. Moon, where are you right now?  
Gladion: And I think congratulations are in order, also. Congratulations, Hau, on becoming the new champion of Alola.  
Gladion: But seriously, where is Moon? Why did she leave so suddenly? I've asked everyone where she went and no one will tell me. Her mom said it was a secret. Is she all right?  
**Hau:** she might still b traveling  
Moon: no, i got here about two hours ago. i've just been busy.  
Gladion: Where are you?  
Moon: i'm sorry i worried you. i'm okay.  
Moon: i'm with lillie right now. i went to kanto.  
Gladion: ...  
Lillie: Hi Gladion! I didn't realize that you didn't know until just now, when I saw your messages. I'm sorry that I held her up for so long! I guess she surprised both of us. :)  
Moon: hau was totally in on it though.  
Hau: :P  
Lillie: And Hau, she told me you're the new Champion too! Congratulations!  
Lillie: I'm so proud of you! We all are. You worked so hard.  
Gladion: Well, as long as you're all right, it's fine.  
Gladion: But...this is a huge change. The League Champion is integral to a lot of the Aether Foundation's missions. I'll have to update Hau's clearances and bring him up to speed.  
Moon: hau's going to be a great champion. i think he's ready for it.  
Lillie: Of course!  
Hau: i wont let u down gladion!!  
Gladion: There's no question that Hau will be a good champion. It's just a lot of work from my end.  
Gladion: Next time you decide to change the leader of the Pokémon League and leave the region, just please give me some warning.  
Moon: i don't think that's going to happen again anytime soon lol, but i promise. this was kind of a spur of the moment thing.  
Gladion: Hm. I can tell.  
Gladion: It's late here, so I'm going to sleep now. I'm glad you're all right. And I'm glad you're with Lillie.  
Hau: ;)  
Moon: what's that supposed to mean  
Hau: night night moon!!! give lillie a big hug 4 me!!!! XOXO  


 

"It _is_ late for you, isn't it?" Lillie says, looking up from her phone. "I was so excited that I forgot you've been traveling. Let me show you to the guest room."

It's early evening in Kanto, but Lillie fetches fresh sheets and towels from the linen closet, shows Moon how to use the shower, and whispers _good night_ as she closes the curtains and shuts the door. Moon falls into a deep sleep, exhausted enough that she doesn't dream.

\--

The Sea Cottage was probably quaint once. The building still has good bones, but they're snarled through with wires and computer screens in places where she wouldn't expect those things to go. A large dusty machine takes up the majority of the living room, and there are three large pairs of slippers in odd places in the house, as if their owner walked out of them without realizing it. Still, she can see bits of the house's old charm here and there: the clawfoot tub, the shell art framed on the walls, the plants in the windows.

Most of that is Lillie, she thinks, spreading her influence through the place and letting the sunlight in like plants breaking through stone. Lillie's always had that part of her, a quiet and unyielding force for good.

The kitchen is old too, the hardwood floor cold against her feet, and Moon is standing on a chair to peer into the cupboards when Lillie finds her in the morning.

"I'm on a mission," Moon says, muffled by the half-open cupboard doors. "A tasty mission."

"What?" Lillie says with a laugh. When Moon emerges she finds Lillie beside her, holding the chair steady. She smiles, and Moon smiles back.

"That's what Hau said when he reminded me," she says with a yawn. "I wanted to make you malasadas when I got here."

"Really?" Lillie's eyes are bright. "That's amazing! I haven't had malasadas in so long."

Moon nods. "I'll show you the recipe and we can gather the ingredients."

\--

"It says to let the yeast, sugar, and water sit," Lillie says, "but for how long?"

The well-folded recipe is sitting in the middle of bags, bowls, and other necessities. Moon and Lillie's heads are close together, poring over Hau's messy handwriting. Lillie is frowning; Moon sees her expression and frowns too, before she blinks and turns her head away.

"My mom said it takes about ten minutes, until it's foamy. And the water has to be warm, that's important."

While Moon starts on the yeast mixture, Lillie gathers the flour and salt, murmuring the instructions to herself as she fills the measuring cup and pours it into the large mixing bowl. Moon watches her fingers, deft and delicate as they push the flour to the sides of the bowl to make a well in the center.

While they wait for the yeast to rise, Lillie shows her where the pokéfood is, and they feed everyone a late breakfast. Lillie's pokémon all have Alolan ties: ninetales, golem, and a vivillon in gorgeous sunset colors. "It was a gift from Professor Sycamore when he visited," she says. "It's funny, because only scatterbugs raised in Alola have this coloration, even though it's a Kalosian pokémon. Her name is Vivi."

The vivillon is perched on the kitchen's flung-open window, eating out of Lillie's hand. The morning sun glows on Lillie's skin, her hair, her white cotton blouse; it makes her blue eyes sparkle. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" she says.

"Yes," Moon murmurs.

\--

  
[ (03) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#03)

  
Moon: we're making malasadas  
Moon: it's a mess  
Hau: LOL looks like ur havin fun! :D  
Gladion: I didn't know you could bake, Moon.  
Moon: me neither.  
Moon: lillie says hi. she's kneading the dough right now. i offered to do it but she said she wanted to.  
Hau: go lillie!! show that dough whos boss!!!!  


 

While Lillie pounds the dough, Moon boils water, sets the oven rack to the middle setting, and sets an empty cake pan below it. Chatter and laughter fill the air as they work. When the dough is ready, Lillie dumps it into a glass bowl and slides it onto the oven rack. Moon pours boiling water into the waiting pan below and shuts the oven door afterwards.

"Now what?" Lillie says, pink-cheeked from exertion. Moon glances at the recipe on the table.

"Now we wait," she says. "It says we have to prove the dough until it doubles in size. At home it took about an hour and a half."

"There's a lot of waiting in this recipe, isn't it? I never knew that malasadas took so much work. They vanish so fast once they're done."

Silence falls as they both stare at the dark oven. Moon sees Lillie watching at her out of the corner of her eye; caught, Lillie gives her a little smile, and then tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Hello," Moon says.

"Hi," Lillie says, her shy smile widening.

Their eyes hold for a moment too long before Moon says, "You know what."

"What?"

"I don't think I can wait for the malasadas. I'm starving."

It startles a laugh out of Lillie, who takes a step away from the oven. "I don't think we have a lot of food here right now. Do you want to go out to eat? There's a place I like in town."

"Sure," Moon says, following her to the front door. "Let's go."

\--

The writing over the door is in Kantonian; unlike the region's road and transit signs, which were translated in several other languages beneath, this one is entirely in Moon's native tongue. It makes her smile for reasons she can't quite articulate.

They duck inside and Moon cries, "Oh! Conveyor belt sushi!"

Lillie laughs and leads them to two seats by the bar, speaking to one of the chefs in smooth Kantonian. He seems to know her, his eyes lighting up as he gives a rapid-fire response; Lillie laughs and gestures at Moon, who offers a greeting of her own.

"I don't remember this place from when I left Kanto," Moon says.

"Oh, that's right," Lillie says. "You're from Celadon, aren't you? Originally."

"Yeah, but we used to visit Cerulean all the time," Moon says, sizing up the sushi options as they trundle by. "We have family here. Maybe while I'm here I'll stop by and say hi to them too."

"I think this place has been open for a few years?" she says. She asks the chef; _Five years,_ he replies. "I found this place two years ago, I think."

Moon and Lillie pick out plates they like, occasionally asking for a special order and adding a piece to the other person's plate; "I haven't had this in years!" "This is my favorite!" By the end of it the stack of plates is high and Moon laughs, realizing she hasn't taken any photos.

 _"May I take your picture?"_ she asks the chefs, conscious of Lillie's eyes on her mouth as they form around the words, familiar but new again from disuse. The chefs nod and she takes it, before sending it to the group chat.

  
[ (04) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#04)

Lillie: I took Moon to my favorite restaurant!  
Hau: :Q_________  
Hau: im so hungry rn  
Gladion: You're always hungry, Hau.  


 

"Is this really your favorite restaurant?" Moon says.

"Yes!" Lillie says before popping a tamago sushi into her mouth.

"I guess I'm just a little surprised. I expected you to like something more, I don't know. Fancy."

Lillie cocks her head, thinking about it. "After I moved here, I had to do everything myself," she says. "And I realized, I kind of like stuff like this, you know? Regular stuff, not five-course meals, or private tutors. Just, the kinds of stuff normal people do." Lillie pauses, chewing, swallowing. She hesitates a moment before she looks up and meets Moon's gaze. "I like being a normal person," she says. "Just Lillie. Is that weird?"

"It's not," Moon says. "I think—I think I feel the same way. Not a champion of anything. Just me."

Lillie looks a little sad, but then she smiles. "Yes," she says. "Something like that."

\--

Before they leave Cerulean City, Moon reaches for Lillie's hand and tugs her toward a side alleyway. "Is something wrong?" Lillie says, but she follows her down the path.

"Nothing's wrong," Moon says. "I just wanted to show you something. I wonder if it's still here."

The afternoon light is weak, blocked off by the buildings that rise on either side of them, and the way is convoluted and narrow. "I don't usually come this way..." Lillie says after a few turns, sounding nervous.

"I know where we are, don't worry," Moon says. "I used to play around here all the time as a kid. This part of town hasn't changed much. We should be almost there."

When Lillie looks up she can see clothes hanging on lines suspended between the buildings, and home gardens spilling out over windowsills. Sometimes they step over soccer balls and other toys. Despite the signs of life, the area is quiet; the kids are at school, the adults are at work. She tries to imagine a tiny Moon playing here, chasing a soccer ball with other children, and feels her anxiety ease.

"Here," Moon says, and lets go of her hand. Lillie clasps her hands together, peering out from behind Moon. "This is what I wanted to show you."

It's a small shrine at the end of a blind alley, laden with offerings and incense. On each side of the low altar are two weatherworn fox statues.

Lillie starts to reach out and then catches herself; she doesn't want to be rude. "It's lovely," she breathes. "What is it for?"

"There's an old legend that vulpix and ninetales brought the first fire to humans," Moon says. "A lot of people think they bring good luck and prosperity. Kanto's a modern region, but you can still find little shrines like this all over the place if you know where to look." Quieter, she says, "I thought your ninetales might like to see it."

Lillie gives her a tender smile. "We'll have to come back here and show her," she says.

Moon shows her how to pay her respects, the right way to bow and the right words to say. Then they head back through the maze of narrow side streets, and when they emerge back onto the main road, Lillie feels as if they've stepped out of a portal to another world.

"I've lived here for nine years," Lillie says, "but I had no idea there were things like that."

Moon shrugs, heading back towards the edge of town. "Some things only natives know," she says. "I bet there's lots of things in Alola I don't know about, even though I've lived there for just as long. Besides, you showed me something too, right?" 

Moon smiles at her. Lillie's hands tingle, missing Moon's casual touch, but she holds back just like at the shrine. Some things, she thinks, can only be done by invitation.

\--

"The recipe says we have to get it to 190.5 C," Moon says, speaking up to be heard over the pot of sizzling oil.

"Pixie, is it ready?" Lillie asks her ninetales, who gives an affirmative bark. "Okay, um, what next?"

"'Drop dough by teaspoonful into oil and cook until brown,'" Moon reads aloud. "Do you have an apron?"

"Just one," Lillie says. "I guess one of us can measure out teaspoons, and one of us can drop them in?"

"I want to drop them in," Moon says.

"Oh, I do too," Lillie agrees.

They pause for a second before both shouting, "Rock-paper-scissors!"

A few matches later Lillie cries out, laughing at her loss. "I still can't beat you, can I?" she says. "Hold on, I'll get the chair for you to stand on."

"I'm not _that_ short," Moon grumbles. Lillie pats her on the shoulder as she passes, and Moon says, louder, "I'm really not. I'll keep growing until I'm 25, you know!"

Moon does kneel on the chair, though, because she doesn't want to drop the dough from too high up, but she wants her face to be as far as possible from the pot. Lillie ties the apron strings around her waist, fussing for longer than necessary in the small of her back to make sure the bow is just right. Soon the kitchen is full of the crackling sound of cooking dough. Lillie swaps her full teaspoon for Moon's empty one and they go back and forth until there are six frying malasadas in the pot.

"Oh, it's starting to smell so good!" Lillie says. "I can't believe they gave you the recipe."

"It was Hau, actually," Moon says, poking the malasadas with a cooking chopstick to get them to roll over and cook evenly. "He helped me get it. I didn't think they'd give it to just me if I asked."

"Why not? You were the champion, after all."

"I never really knew what that meant," Moon admits as she pokes another one. "I mean, I know it meant that my pokémon team was the strongest in Alola. And I did a lot of work and tried to help everyone. But..." She catches the first cooked malasada with chopsticks and lifts it up, still hissing with oil. Lillie slides a paper-toweled plate beneath her hands and takes it when Moon lets go, then hands her another teaspoon of fresh dough." I don't know. It felt like I was put on a pedestal, and I didn't really belong there. Like I was always having to dress up, and smile, and give speeches that someone else wrote for me. Oh, this one's done too." 

They pass some time in sizzling-filled quiet, watching dough puff up into balls and plucking them out to cool on the plate. "I felt like that when I first met you," Lillie says, as if the conversation had never stopped. "When I was growing up, I never had any control over what I could do. And then I met you, and you're just...so amazing, you know? So smart, and courageous, and strong. So I can understand why someone like you would feel like that. I mean, I think you deserved the championship. Everything I read about you online and stuff always seemed like you were doing a great job. But it makes sense to me, that you would want to do something else."

"Right now I want to eat malasadas," Moon says.

Lillie laughs. "Me too. Do you think they're cool enough to roll in the sugar?"

"Only one way to find out," she says. "Here, you fry the rest. I'll get the sugar started."

\--

  
[ (05) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#05)

  
[ (06) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#06)

Hau: O M G  
Hau: U GUYS  
Hau: SAVE SUM 4 ME IM COMIN RN  
Lillie: Haha! I wish you could have some. We made so many!  
Moon: lillie took the nice photo. i took the blurry one.  
Lillie: We made all kinds of flavors for our pokémon, too! We even made some new kinds, like one rolled in cocoa powder.  
Moon: incineroar likes bitter malasadas, so he liked it.  
Lillie: Vivi likes spicy malasadas! None of my pokémon have tried malasadas before. I'm so happy I can share them with my very own team now.  
Lillie: Thank you so much, Hau! Moon said you helped!  
Hau: nah it was all moon tbh  
Hau: her idea  
Hau: she dragged me 2 hau'oli i just did the askin part  
Hau: o yea  
Hau: dont forget to share em!!!!  
Moon: oh you're right. the shop agreed to give us the recipe only if we let other people try them, and report back if there was any interest for malasadas in kanto.  
Gladion: Oh, I see. Looking for a new market? That's good business sense.  
Gladion: Those malasadas look good. I hope you enjoy them.  
Gladion: How is Kanto?  
Moon: kinda weird, honestly.  
Hau: bad weird??  
Moon: lillie's here. it can't be bad.  
Hau: :)  
Gladion: It sounds like you're doing very well, then.  
Hau: ;)  
Moon: seriously what's that supposed to mean  
Hau: njoy the malasadas i gotta go!! ;) ;) ;)  
Moon: gladion.  
Gladion: ...Moon.  
Gladion: I'll only say this once: what are you waiting for?  


 

"I can't believe they're all gone," Lillie says, making Moon look up from the chat window. She's splitting the last malasada with Pixie, a smear of sugar dusted across her left cheek. "We made so many!"

"We can make more tomorrow to hand out," Moon replies. "We'll have more practice then, so I bet they'll taste better anyway." She hesitates and then says, "Um, you got some sugar—can I—?"

"What—oh!" she says, as Moon kneels down beside her. "Oh, um, yes, of course." She holds still as Moon brushes the sugar away with her thumb. Moon catches her eye and Lillie gives her a flickering smile in response, leaning into the touch just slightly.

She pulls away and Lillie's eyelashes flutter. "We should clean up," Moon murmurs, and turns towards the sink full of dishes before Lillie can reply.

\--

In the evening Lillie takes her outside to the cape. The Sea Cottage is still isolated from the rest of the city, a lonely house on its small promontory. There's a paved area beside the cliff, lined by a cautionary fence that rings the edge. Lillie leans her weight against it and takes a deep breath, her gaze going far out across the blue water.

"This leads right to the sea," she says. "The first year I was here, sometimes I'd sit here and think, if I just got into a boat and paddled, I'd eventually..." She smiles, but it's wistful.

"Do you still miss it?" Moon asks. Lillie glances at her but she's already turned away, looking towards the water. "Alola?"

Lillie hums. "Yes. No. It changes from day to day. They celebrate some of the same holidays here, like Obon and Christmas. But they have real pine trees here, not like back home."

 _Back home._ When Moon says that, she's always meant Kanto, the place they're standing now. If she said it right now, what would happen? Would she say _back home_ and mean Alola, like Lillie does? Looking at the same horizon right now, would they feel the same loneliness?

"It's you guys I miss the most, though," she says. "You, and my brother, and Hau." She looks up, smiling. "I'm glad you're here."

Moon nods. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you."

Lillie waves a hand. "It's not like they ever gave you a vacation."

"They offered a few times," Moon says. "I just never took them up on it."

"Really?" Lillie turns toward her, her blue eyes wide. "Why not?"

Moon takes a slow breath. "There was only one place I wanted to go, and I knew when I got there, I'd never want to leave."

Lillie goes still beside her. Moon gives her a quick sideways glance, and then inches her hand across the guardrail until it's settled over hers.

They're silent for a while, listening to the rush and ebb of the tide as it laps against the rocks below. Moon expected to feel—nervous, maybe, or flustered. She doesn't. "I've always known how I feel about you," Moon says, quiet.

After a few moments more, Lillie's voice sounds clear and careful over the waves. "Are you staying, then?"

"I want to," Moon says. "If you'll have me."

"I want you to stay," Lillie says. Her gaze is fixed out over the water as she speaks, but her lips are just curled up at the corners, as if she's fighting a smile.

Now Moon feels nervous, like an upswell of butterflies rising into her throat. "Can you say it again?" she says.

Lillie turns toward her, curious. "What?"

"I want to—I won't send it to anyone," she says, gesturing with her phone. "I just...I want it for myself. Can you say it again?"

A blush settles in her cheeks as she turns away from Moon, back into profile. "I want you to stay," she says, her voice sure, and Moon's camera goes _click_.

[  
(07) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#07)

 

\--

 

  
Moon: news flash news flash  
Lillie: It's time for Moon and Lillie's Special Malasada Report!  
Lillie: We made a HUGE batch this morning and gave them to everyone we could think of. The Cerulean Gym, the police department, and everyone in the pokémon center too. And...  
Moon: *drum roll*  
Lillie: Everyone loved them!!  
Moon: misty banned us from the gym because she said we'd ruin everyone's special training diet.  
Moon: i gave her an extra malasada as we were leaving and she totally took it, though.  
Lillie: I think there could be a good market for malasadas, if the Hau'Oli restaurant wanted to open a store here. We could help establish it!  
Moon: they could put hau's face on the box, like those wheaties cereals. "champion approved."  
Hau: LOL u guys thats great!!!!  
Hau: ill tell them 2moro  
Hau: im sure ur malasadas were awesome!  
Gladion: I'm not surprised by your findings. Malasadas always seem very popular with tourists.  
Gladion: Still, it's good to have confirmation. Good work, both of you.  
Gladion: Will you be returning soon, Moon? I believe the Championship ceremony is slated for two weeks from now.  
Moon: speaking of that, we have something we want to tell you.  
Gladion: Oh?  
Hau: is it what i think it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hau: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
Lillie: Moon and I talked, and, um...  
\-- Moon sent an image. --  
Moon: i'm in love with lillie and she loves me back. we're dating now.  
Hau: OH MY GOD  
Hau: OH  
Hau: MY  
Gladion: Hau, you owe me twenty pokédollars.  
Hau: GOD  
Hau: GLADION U RUINED IT  
Gladion: Hau said you'd wait until the third day. I said it would be faster than that.  
Gladion: I know that you've never done things halfway.  
Gladion: Congratulations, both of you. It's been a long time coming, and you two are very good for each other.  
Lillie: Cut it out! It's not like we're getting married, gosh.  
Moon: i would do that if you wanted to, though.  
Lillie: ._.  
Lillie: ./////////.  
Moon: i just kissed her on the cheek. she's curled up into a ball on the sofa now with her hands over her face. i think she died.  
Moon: oops.  
Hau: LOL!!!!  
Hau: srsly im soooooo so so happy 4 u guys  
Hau: so r u stayin there now?!  
Moon: i'll come back soon to help you settle in as champion. but then i might be staying in kanto for good.  
Hau: ... :(  
Lillie: I'm coming with you when you go back to Alola, Moon!  
Lillie: It really has been too long.  
Hau: whoa!! were gonna have to throw u a party!!!  
Lillie: There are some places I want to show Moon, too. ♥  
Gladion: Okay, I'm pleased for you two, but keep the sappy stuff out of the group chat. It's going to rot my teeth.  
Gladion: I'll see you two when you come back to Alola, and we can talk more about plans from there.  
Hau: cant wait to see u again!!!!  
Lillie: Same here!  
Moon: yeah. be back soon.  


 

Lillie leans her head against Moon's shoulder, helpless with giggles, her fingers tapping away at her phone. Moon wraps an arm around her waist, smiling.

"Yeah," she murmurs to herself. "The championship was good, but this is better."

 

  
[ (08) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456126#08)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed these two recipes for the malasadas they make: [one](https://www.hawaii.edu/recipes/dessert/malasada.html) and [two](https://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/Hawaii-Malasadas).
> 
>  **Photo Credits:**  
> 01: ["Necessary Mess"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kjgarbutt/5543226622/in/photolist-W7YdRY-9rTx5B-fYbgFA-8Ddi1t-dbrJue-6U35nQ-KNUdQc-51dLXP-4cwheC-5JA5ef-4nr3Uj-9rMwv4-9rMwe2-9rQxZd-KPhdc-9rQwCL-9rMA7v-9rQu9N-4gr9Aj-pUQjto-67HpMg-D87dk-9rMySz-dTd6Wz-5bL9yb-7BqRDp-e6dGGR-UUEux-CLP26-b6HeCk-ENoKL-9rQxzG-5T6wt-6jqEo4-7ZRg1p-eSCkoo-4a79bV-7Q5TSe-9nB2DQ-a7GaKz-7DMK8P-6V47ss-2F2S2y-51WWYF-cysbxQ-5xuMH3-8orVLx-dZSE6H-5LMNab-9SQMLv) by Kurtis Garbutt  
> 02: ["IMG_2090"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/washuugenius/2663456959/in/photolist-54mUXH-9e1sQq-8Fsusk-9NF1UU-pvitzJ-7U4EzR-E19inL-7U4yHZ-28RRAAo-bJFrzB-WKHe5v-pxiR8Y-oA8Yqi-8FstQv-5Ao3UG-bnRuGC-5M9HTK-8XHRYq-bJFJnK-4zXVec-7U4AhK-4mWHnZ-83mbUC-3yxAum-5vpQz2-4n1LWq-5gsvZQ-UT7ZTS-4cYihY-7UcvR3-9zo6eY-bCkdRU-bALmzV-8frkPM-2mafG-bFgwT8-4n1Mmo-bvLNwu-e8ZsJ4-p2fspq-8b77Ma-9Fptaw-YkHspF-8DgTwd-GqEzQJ-5iRXmm-nqyAfJ-8FvFgw-pMCfWM-5fx9Ev) by Bethany Weeks  
> 03: ["footprint in flour"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/recoverling/2504906636/in/photolist-4Pmits-4MQeCm-cpfy9b-fqvf2T-7F35FC-4PPA6h-81uvMY-Eg9T16-bX1QTF-7PB6zu-7BRS8r-heXqa-4gn4Jv-9hiSZw-gat4z-bnNqbv-6hH2G4-qkewTU-5khSTA-6hH2Gv-fuCp36-dHw65-4fxHmS-8zX17W-9rMuYF-5Ea4fE-6hH2GM-66Kaaf-8jidj4-f2Urni-4AN4L-cyja99-81nDaM-CtyCh1-4F6ct7-5oauv8-7KkZ5B-4tbPP5-5T6sX-7RrtQT-f39FG3-fuCotz-4dGsw8-bmgVt-yDyaq-2a6x8S-bB6uA4-5imAtX-nE6Fzv-dsHd8y) by recoverling  
> 04: ["SUSHI TRAIN"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/aya80904/31718755342/in/photolist-QjSUU7-nRcevm-nA2uj-xrbSr-gJ5piZ-4Z6x6a-3JABpD-6Rugba-Ehhz1W-98NwZ4-r9LL8i-8YvzFU-87JZiD-UycGn5-npzRrR-rF5ktn-87JYYP-T69wrD-ooD2pc-Tw55j9-7z5RtJ-b8T6p2-68327B-cya94m-8n7S6-YuEZYK-emjvV6-boSKaZ-7TSVds-qb5wnc-aSfPpB-iQwQ2H-SeYTA8-oQCEE4-UdsXMw-geDeJs-UNvnSn-RGKvHx-iNbyEb-nEMKdG-C4hKZ-UNvmQc-5Q7Nix-8V9EEU-f4ywWa-3e8uQE-mQx8m-pEaKHe-dXQ1Uy-mQxbz) by Hsuanya Tsai (with slight edit by me)  
>  05: ["Malasadas"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/joyosity/4550711177/in/photolist-7W8zTx-DHbZPX-5E1iUB-5SxP4k-e1nBC-s37Sy-e1n5y-5gqHLT-3Xq2DC-8TGq1w-2ciG4B-9mpUH9-5UxhNG-678MKs-dfj631-bCCH74-5E5APm-kCwu2i-bCCGSB-9RHVwT-eiobXZ-auQgEg-9p3dD5-frXw4u-fJXCsD-8eCP55-81j157-dfj5Ky-2jk5cJ-cBRVvJ-5Hwcqa-bxBEgt-8EqKV3-n1h4G-8594hm-6zeGRL-SyEmdt-k5Zh7y-7uVXVE-SbaPmW-652jYL-7uS8Tv-MwLEZ5-8STtVo-7uS7CF-SwfQwJ-8STta7-7uS8sR-99TJpF-g8mTA) by Joy  
> 06: ["When the only malasadas on the peninsula..."](https://www.flickr.com/photos/moon_child/26744921380/in/photolist-GKmHm9-5JNXzy-bgGmd-jWqquE-5JJHcc-NtfmE-7xbPVw-cUVLpy-5JNY3h-5JJHiH-5JNWau-8xy3Mm-5JP3fh-z9WtoP-8SQo9X-5JNYTo-bBZkFB-fxf33S-5JJGm6-3nTEB7-5JJLH6-5JNYQ3-zqdci-8STtou-8eBkpE-4VSEXF-4V62LY-uFT9kw-SGkgVq-5JNYxw-5JJMa4-ubyscr-5JNZ4j-29hTrv-ocmjuF-y5pJp-xFPgeh-dte66Q-Rtt5g1-9iQgbk-xoQCiA-4ZMaNq-PAPyot-otxDjv-r6mi1q-oMrsx9-vmhyt1-vmhydG-byXjVK-bm3qLq) by Renee Ya  
> 07: ["Pokemon Trainer Lillie"](https://yenraphotography.com/magfest/2017/magfest2017-2956.html) by [Lommy](https://gearstation.tumblr.com/) (cosplay) and [Yenra Photography](https://yenraphotography.com/) (photo) (with slight edit by me)  
> 08: ["11 of 365"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/chiarashine/3947622383/in/photolist-71QAAT-81JzLb-7cUQZM-W1WcJS-4QFZK9-eMGW6t-hw5d5v-34Ydj3-8YDVFR-81EsMc-e2BgJn-cdu1Mu-cyszGb-46uZse-tEsAP-gT92Jq-GNT3w2-8cGEws-c5WafW-81JCL1-o4oURn-n1eCoH-666Y2e-avMYRE-dyCfLD-dcDjgj-8brGXr-dv21RK-hd7pM-JsCGcg-5T32yc-9cCdJw-8cXTKh-QPj5nq-5YZe2w-nJkCQF-8cuKZG-53Gczh-nxFPbi-5dfPX8-Px5Z-5mSTwD-2K65y1-dRTWhR-ndhtMM-3DzXCb-HDcLAv-4ChLfJ-cDEHvE-8p721E) by chiarashine (with slight edit by me)


End file.
